Craziness Scent
by Bonyx06
Summary: Kagami yang butuh uang, kok Kuroko yang jadi tumbal? dan lagi mana Kuroko tau kalau pria dihadapannya ini Raja Iblis yang tiba-tiba tertarik untuk menjadikannya permaisuri. ini GILA. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Ting tong Ting tong**

Kuroko menekan bel pintu apartemen Kagami berulang-ulang, namun tetap saja tidak ada tanda-tanda pintu itu akan terbuka. Kuroko pun memutuskan untuk mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Kagami.

"Kagami- _kun,_ kau dimana?"

" _ **Kuroko, tolong aku."**_ Kuroko sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar suara Kagami yang tampak putus asa, walau kernyitan tersebut tak memberi efek perubahan pada wajah datarnya.

"Kagami- _kun,_ aku didepan apartemenmu, kau dimana?"

" _ **Rasanya aku ingin mati saja, ha ha ha."**_

"Terserah Kagami- _kun_ saja, tapi tolong sebelum mati, uangku yang kemarin Kagami- _kun_ pinjam dikembalikan. Entar matinya gak tenang."

 **Cklek.**

Pintu apartemen tiba-tiba terbuka dan memunculkan sesosok tinggi berkepala merah.

"Gak jadi mati, Kagami- _kun_?"

.

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **But this story is pure from my mind**

 **Rate : T**

 **Main cast:**

 **Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Kagami Taiga**

 **Shounen-ai**

 **Warning : First fic (jadi otomatis banyak typo) dan gaje**

 **.**

Kuroko menatap sekeliling apartemen Kagami yang tampak seperti habis terkena gempa, sofa dalam keadaan terbalik, kertas-kertas berserakan dimana-mana, dan satu-satunya yang tak tersentuh adalah dapur dimana Kuroko sedang duduk.

"Nih." Kagami meyodorkan segelas teh pada Kuroko, dan ikut duduk sambil meminum gelas miliknya.

Kuroko mengambil gelas tersebut dan menyeruputnya. Kuroko menyerngit, ini **kecap asin** _._

"Kagami- _kun_ , ini kecap asin." Kuroko menyuarakan pemikirannya.

"Benarkah? Pantas terasa asin." Kagami tampak tak acuh dan kembali meminum gelas miliknya.

 _Ada yang salah_ , pikir Kuroko. Dan sebagai sahabat sepercahaya-bayangan yang baik, Kuroko berinisiatif bertanya.

"Kau sedang ada masalah, Kagami- _kun_?"

"Aku-" Kagami menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan "-sudah tamat."

Kuroko menatap Kagami tak mengerti.

"Aku ditipu oleh _senpai_ semasa SMP-ku, menjamin _senpai_ itu untuk melakukan pinjaman, dan sekarang ia kabur entah kemana. Sialan!" Kagami ingin sekali membanting gelas ditangannya, namun sayang, itu gelas pemberian Sang Mantan, bukan karena gagal move on, tapi,harga gelas itu seharga gajinya sebagai chef selama 3 bulan, kan sayang.

"Berapa yang ia pinjam? Mungkin aku bisa bantu."

"600 juta yen."

Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kubantu dengan doa."

"Aku mau mati saja, Selamat tinggal." Kagami baru akan bangkit, namun dicegat Kuroko.

"Tunggu, Kagami- _kun_. Jangan semudah itu menyerah, aku yakin pasti ada jalan."

Kagami menyentak tangan Kuroko, "Jalan apa?! Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan. Melapor polisi pun tak ada gunanya. Bodoh sekali aku mau menandatanganinya."

Kuroko merogoh sesuatu dari kantung celananya, berupa kertas selebaran iklan yang didapatnya ketika menuju kesini, dan pulpen yang sangat kebetulan juga berada di kantungnya. Ia lalu menulis angka 600 juta dibagian belakang iklan tersebut.

"Kagami- _kun_ , berapa gajimu perbulan?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Jawab saja."

Kagami menghela napas putus asa, "70.000 yen."

"Kalau gaji Kagami- _kun_ perbulan 70.000 yen, kita ambil 50.000 yen untuk bayar utang."

Kuroko lalu membagi 600 juta dengan 50.000, hasilnya 12.000. 1 tahun ada 12 bulan, 12.000 bagi 12 sama dengan 1000.

"Wah, sampe 7 turunan mungkin gak bakal selesai."

Kagami kembali menghela napas, "Bagaimana caranya mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu." Gumamnya.

"Bekerja dengan Reo- _senpai_ , mungkin."

Kagami memberikan tatapan you-don't-say pada Kuroko.

"Apa? Aku benar, kan?"

"Ya, terima kasih atas sarannya. Sangat membantu." Sarkas Kagami.

Kagami sekilas melihat tulisan _'butuh uang'_ di kertas iklan yang digunakan Kuroko. Penasaran, ia lalu mengambilnya.

 _ **Butuh uang cepat?**_

 _ **Makanya kerja ;p**_

 _ **Males kerja?**_

 _ **Gampang, tinggal ngerampok aja ;p**_

 _ **Gak punya skill ngerampok?**_

 _ **Buat pesugihan aja ;o**_

 _ **Takut dosa?**_

 _ **Mati aja sana!**_

 _What the-?!_

"Kuroko, kau dapat ini darimana?"

"Ada orang yang membagikannya didepan gedung. Kenapa?"

Kagami menggeleng pelan. Tiba-tiba sebersit ide muncul dikepalanya. Ia kembali memandang tulisan dikertas iklan tersebut, dan tersenyum sumringah.

"Kagami- _kun_ , kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kuroko heran.

Kagami memegang kedua bahu Kuroko, masih dengan senyum sumringah-nya. Ia lalu menatap Kuroko bebinar, dengan tangisan haru.

"Kau memang seorang penyelamat, Kuroko. Tanpamu, mungkin aku sudah tamat."

Kagami baru akan memeluk Kuroko, namun Kuroko langsung menghindarkan diri.

"Sama-sama?"

Kagami dengan wajah berbinarnya saja sudah membuat Kuroko ngeri, _ralat_ lebih ke geli, ini ditambah dengan Kagami yang berulang kali mencium kertas iklan, lebih baik Kuroko pulang saja.

"Kagami- _kun_ , kurasa aku pulang saja." Kuroko memutuskan untuk pergi dari sini secepat mungkin.

"Eh! Cepat sekali."

"Sepertinya _kaa-san_ mencariku."

"Hah? Tau dari mana?"

"Firasat." Keadaan hening seketika.

"Oh, yasudah."

Setelah kepergian Kuroko, Kagami langsung mengambil laptop-nya, membuka _krom_ lalu menulis tata cara melakukan pesugihan di kolom pencarian _Doogle_. _Readers_ , kalian tidak salah baca kok, Kagami memang benar-benar mencari **Tata Cara Melakukan Pesugihan**.

Ia lalu mengklik salah satu halaman, dan mencoba membacanya pelan-pelan. Ia bergidik melihat apa-apa saja yang harus disiapkan dalam ritual dan akibat dari melakukan ritual tersebut, sebersit rasa ingin menyerah sempat timbul dibenaknya namun terkalahkan oleh tekad kuatnya.

"Yosh! Ayo, lakukan Taiga!"

.

Kagami meletakkan mangkuk air berisi bunga kembang tujuh rupa yang dipesannya secara online disebelah semangkuk buah-buahan yang sudah ia siapkan bersama sebuah lilin putih panjang yang sudah ia nyalakan. Kagami lalu duduk melipat kakinya, ia lalu membaca sebuah mantra, yang juga didapatnya dari internet, sambil memejamkan matanya.

 **"** Jalangkung Jalangset Di Sini Ada Pesta Pesta Kecil-Kecilan Jalangkung Jalangset Dateng Ga Di Jemput Pulang Tak Di Antar. "

Keadaan masih senyap ketika Kagami selesai mengucapkan mantra yang diyakininya bisa langsung manggil setan. Menyadari tak terjadi apa-apa, ia membuka matanya.

 _Apa pengucapannya salah?,_ pikirnya.

Kagami lalu memejamkan matanya dan mengucapkan mantra tersebut lagi. Namun, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia memutuskan mengambil ponselnya, dan mencari mantra memanggil setan, yang benar-benar bisa manggil no tipu-tipu maupun hoax.

Ia mulai mengucapkan mantra tersebut satu-persatu, mengikuti intruksi yang tertera disana, namun, tetap tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia mulai kesal dan membanting ponselnya ke sofa (maklum kalau ke lantai, sayang, ntuh juga pemberian Sang mantan yang harganya bikin siapapun yang mendengarnya bisa sesak nafas).

"Woi setan sialan! Muncul t*ik! Ga liat apa orang lagi butuh!"

Tersadar telah menyumpahserapahi setan, Kagami langsung ketakutan. Ia berlutut memejamkan matanya dan memohon, "Maafkan saya, Raja Setan, iblis dan sebangsanya. Saya gak sengaja. Saya butuh bantuan anda, tolong datanglah dan bantu saya."

Tiba-tiba lilin yang dinyalakan Kagami padam, dan Kagami dapat merasakan ada hembusan di tengkuknya, membuatnya langsung memegang tengkuknya. Ayolah, ini jam 3 malam dan pintu tertutup rapat, angin dari mana ini?

"Kau memanggilku, manusia?"

Kagami langsung membuka matanya seketika, mendengar suara _baritone_ yang muncul dihadapannya. Ia melongo melihat sesosok makhluk berwajah tampan, memiliki dua warna mata yang berbeda, sedang duduk layaknya seorang raja di singgasana mewah.

"K-kau siapa?"

Sosok itu menyeringai, "Aku Akashi Seijuurou, _the King of the Darkness Kingdom, Lucifer-"_ sosok itu berdiri bersamaan dengan hilangnya singgasana yang ia duduki, ia lalu berdiri tepat dihadapan Kagami, mengangkat dagu Kagami dan tersenyum mengerikan "-jadi, apa permintaanmu?"

.

.

Kuroko benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin Kagami meninggalkan apartemennya dalam keadaan tidak terkunci, ia pun memutuskan masuk kedalam apartemen Kagami sambil menenteng bento yang dimasakkan _Okaa-san_ nya untuk diberikan kepada Kagami.

Kuroko dapat mencium wangi aneh, seperti bunga kembang dan lilin wangi yang asalnya dari kamar Kagami. Setelah meletakkan bento tersebut di meja makan, tanpa pikir panjang Kuroko langsung pergi kekamar Kagami. Namun, yang ia temukan bukan Kagami melainkan sesosok pria sedang menikmati secangkir ocha duduk di futon yang ia yakini adalah milik Kagami.

 _Siapa? Apa kekasih baru Kagami-kun? Kok pendek? Kagami-kun beralih jadi seme dan mencari uke kaya?_

Kuroko menatap sosok itu datar, yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari sosok itu. Sampai 5 menit berlalu, namun tak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari keduanya.

 _Kruuk~ kruuk~_

Kuroko megedipkan matanya lucu, sadar bahwa suara itu berasal dari pria dihadapannya.

"Kau lapar?" Pertanyaan yang bodoh sebenarnya, tentu saja kalau bukan lapar, apalagi?

"Apa itu lapar?"

Sebenarnya Kuroko sedikit merinding, namun, ia tidak tau penyebab ia merinding karena pertanyaan pria itu atau suara berat yang dikeluarkan pria itu, dan lagi pertanyaan apa itu. Ah, mungkin pria ini sudah sangat lapar sehingga menanyakan hal konyol.

"Ikuti aku." Kuroko berbalik pergi menuju dapur, ia mengambil peralatan makan milik Kagami dan menghidangkan sup _tofu_ yang dibawanya tadi. Kuroko dapat melihat pria itu melangkah ragu mendekatinya, tanpa pikir panjang, Kuroko menarik pria tersebut lalu mendudukkannya di kursi. Kuroko dapat merasakan pelototan tajam dari pria itu, namun ia mengabaikannya dan duduk di kursi sebelah pria itu.

"Makanlah, selagi hangat."

Perhatian pria itu beralih ke semangkuk sup yang berisi gumpalan putih berbentuk kotak, ia lalu menatap Kuroko kembali.

"Aku sudah makan." Ucap Kuroko yang yakin sekali kalau pria ini ingin menawarkannya untuk makan juga.

Pria itu menatap Kuroko heran, sebelum kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada sup.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya Kuroko mencoba memecahkan keheningan. Ini bisa dibilang kejadian langka, dimana seorang Kuroko Tetsuya mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Akashi Seijuurou." Jawab pria itu pendek masih terfokus pada sup.

"Dari kapan Akashi- _san_ disini?" Sebenarnya Kuroko ingin bertanya hubungan pria ini dengan Kagami, namun, ia rasa tak enak bertanya langsung, ia takut menyinggung.

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kuroko, membuat Kuroko terkesima menatap dua iris berbeda warna tersebut dari dekat, yang ternyata sangat indah.

"Untuk apa kau tanyakan hal itu?"

"Hanya ingin tau." Jawab Kuroko sekenanya.

"Apa itu penting?"

"Ya." Kuroko menelan ludah, baru kali ini ia gugup menghadapi seseorang.

Akashi mendengus lalu menatap kembali sup dihadapannya, "Dari semalam."

 _Tuh, kan benar. Kekasih Kagami-kun,_ pikir Kuroko senang tebakannya tepat.

"Supnya enak, kok. Itu buatan ibuku _."_ Ucap Kuroko sadar ketika Akashi masih belum mulai untuk memakan supnya.

Kuroko dapat melihat Akashi mulai memegang sendok, mengambil kuah sup tersebut dengan sangat hati-hati, lalu menyuapkannya ke mulutnya perlahan dan tiba-tiba iris dwiwarna tersebut membola, menatap sup _tofu_ tersebut seolah sup itu adalah sup terbaik di dunia. Akashi lalu menyuapkan sup itu berulang kali dengan cepat ke mulutnya seakan sup itu akan diambil orang lain.

Kuroko rasanya ingin tertawa melihat tingkah pria dihadapannya ini, tadi ia berlagak mengerikan, sekarang lihatlah, ia seperti anak kecil yang lucu. Kuroko tersenyum tipis melihat Akashi sudah menghabiskan sup tersebut dan menatapnya seperti memberikan perintah untuk mengisi kembali mangkuk supnya.

Kuroko pun memutuskan untuk mengisi kembali mangkuk sup itu, dan memberikannya pada Akashi. Ia lalu mengambilkan Akashi segelas air putih dan meletakkannya di hadapan pria itu.

"Jadi, _Akashi-san_ kenal Kagami- _kun_ darimana?"

Akashi masih meneruskan menghabiskan supnya, mengabaikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kuroko. kuroko yang merasa diabaikan memilih diam, memperhatikan Akashi menyelesaikan makanannya.

Kuroko akui pria dihadapannya sangat tampan, bagaikan dewa yunani yang hanya ada dalam cerita fiksi, kedua iris merah-emasnya yang tajam mampu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terpaku, wajah maupun kulit pria ini sangat bersih, ditambah kimono emas mengkilau yang digunakannya membuatnya sangat menawan. Kuroko tanpa sadar memperhatikan intens bibir Akashi yang tampak mengkilat karena kuah sup.

Seakan tersadar, Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya. Astaga, apa yang sudah ia pikirkan?

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued**_

.

.

.

Hai, saya author baru di FFn dan KuroBas fandom. _Yoroshiku._

Ide fanfik ini muncul ketika saya sedang menonton ftv azab di tv, wkwkwk. Enggak tau, kenapa tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran buat fanfik kayak gini, dan jadilah ini. _Hope you enjoy and like it._

Maaf jika pengenalan diri saya terlalu kaku, dan fanfiknya kurang memuaskan.

Saya harap _readers_ sekalian berkenan membacanya dan meninggalkan review, berupa kritik dan saran agar saya dapat lebih baik lagi kedepannya

 _Arigatao Gozaimashita._


	2. Chapter 2

_._

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **But this story is pure from my mind**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Drama, Humor.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Main cast:**

 **Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Kagami Taiga**

 **.**

 **Shounen-ai**

 **Warning : First fic (jadi otomatis banyak typo) dan gaje**

 **.**

 _ **Kerajaan Lucifer, sebelum Akashi ke bumi..**_

Akashi menopangkan dagunya, bosan dengan keadaan di istananya, ditambah tidak ada hal menarik yang terjadi 100 tahun belakangan ini. Ia mendengus bosan melihat para wanita penghibur yang sedang melenggak-lenggokkan tubuh mereka dengan maksud menggodanya, namun sayangnya ia tidak tertarik sama sekali.

Akashi mendelik ketika salah satu dari penari tersebut menghampirinya dan mencoba menyentuh tubuhnya. Ia mencekram kuat leher wanita tersebut, tak segan-segan untuk membunuhnya. Namun, Midorima langsung menghentikan pertunjukkan dan menyuruh para penari dan pemain musik keluar, tapi bukan berarti Akashi akan melepaskan mangsanya begitu saja, kan?

Akashi menyeringai melihat si penari menyerah melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Akashi, dan bersiap menerima kematiannya. Namun, sebelum Akashi berhasil membunuhnya , tubuh wanita itu menghilang. Akashi langsung mendelik kearah Midorima.

"O-oi, bukan aku pelakunya, _nanodayo_." Ujar Midorima merasa kalau Akashi sedang menuduhnya.

" _Yare-yare,_ aku tau kalau kau gak normal, Seijuurou. Tapi, bukan berarti kau bisa membunuh wanita, kan?" ucap Nijimura yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Midorima. Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya, menghiraukan Nijimura.

Nijimura tersenyum, berhasil menjahili Akashi, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Midorima, " _Are_? Wajahmu merah, Shintarou!"

"Urusai, _nodayo_! Aku hanya merasa panas."

"Tentu saja panas, ini kan neraka."

"Urusai!"

Nijimura tersenyum senang karena berhasil mengerjai kedua adik kesayangannya. Namun, kesenangan itu hanya sementara, karena terganggu oleh aura hitam yang berasal dari Akashi.

Nijimura yang tak tahan dengan aura hitam Akashi bermaksud menanyakannya pada Midorima, namun, Midorima hanya menggeleng tak tau.

"Oi, Seijuurou! Aku baru saja kembali dari petualanganku, tapi kau malah menyambutku begitu?"

Nijimura memanyunkan bibirnya, karena tak mendapat respon.

"Oh, _narufodo._ Kau pengen 'gituan' tapi gak ada pasangan, ya?"

"Denganku saja, aku janji kau pasti puas." Nijimura merentangkan tangannya ke Akashi.

"Ide bagus." Akashi bangkit dari singgasananya.

"Kali ini kau yang ada dibawahku." Ujar Nijimura tersenyum menantang.

Akashi menyeringai, "Semoga berhasil."

"Baiklah, kutunggu ditempat biasa." Nijimura langsung menghilang.

"Akashi, kau yakin?" Midorima bermaksud menghentikan Akashi.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, Shintarou. Ini hanya _sparring_ biasa."

"Aku tidak khawatir, _nodayo_. Aku hanya memperingatimu saja," Ucap Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. "Hari ini sagitarius sedang sial, kusarankan kau bawa _lucky item-_ mu, _nanodayo_." Midorima baru saja akan memberikan boneka jelangkung dengan paku tertancap dimana-mana, namun Akashi sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Midorima sudah biasa kok ditinggal. Midorima kuat.

.

"Kau kalah." Akashi menodongkan pedangnya tepat di hadapan Nijimura.

Nijimura hanya terkekeh, "Kau semakin kuat setelah 100 tahun, aku bahkan tidak bisa menyentuhmu."

Akashi mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Nijimura berdiri, yang segera disambut Nijimura.

"Kau juga semakin kuat setelah 100 tahun pergi bertualang." Puji Akashi tulus.

Cahaya muncul mengelilingi tubuh Nijimura, menghilangkan luka-luka ditubuhnya juga pakaiannya yang sobek akibat sabetan pedang Akashi.

"Eh,benarkah? Padahal selama ini aku hanya bersenang-senang di bumi."

Akashi melotot tak percaya. "Kau ke bumi?!"

Nijimura menganggukkan kepalanya bangga, tanpa menyadari aura hitam mulai menguar dari Akashi dan juga pedang digenggamannya muncul percikan listrik.

Nijimura yang tersadar langsung merasa panik. "M-maksudku, aku memang mengembara, namun tanpa sadar tersesat ke bumi."

"Dan menetap disana selama 100 tahun?" Geram Akashi.

"k-kau tau, 100 tahun disini sama dengan 1 tahun di bumi."

Percikan listrik di pedang Akashi semakin membesar, tanda siap menelan korban.

"Oke, aku khilaf, maafkan aku. Di bumi, aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang berhasil mencuri hatiku, dan kami sudah menikah. Karena itu, jangan bunuh aku." Nijimura mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau… menikah dengan manusia?!"

Akashi tak percaya ini, bagaimana mungkin seorang Nijimura menikah dengan manusia. Kalau Midorima, Akashi **mungkin** masih percaya, nah ini Nijimura, yang menganggap manusia adalah serangga pengganggu dan berhasil menyesatkan dan menyerap 10.000 (jiwa)manusia. Dunia sudah gila, kah?

"Ya, begitulah kalau sudah cinta." Ucap Nijimura tersenyum bahagia.

Akashi mendengus. "Terserahmu saja, tapi jangan pernah bawa manusia menjijikkan itu kemari."

"Oi, oi, kau harus jaga ucapanmu, Seijuurou. Nanti kau kena karma."

Akashi hanya memasang wajah tak pedulinya.

Nijimura menghela napas, "Kau harus cepat mencari pendamping,Seijuurou. Biar hidupmu gak suram-suram amat. Lihat aku, aku sekarang menjadi iblis paling bahagia."

 _Pendamping?_ Akashi menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku sudah memiliki Shintarou."

Nijimura memanyunkan bibrinya. "Maksudku, seorang Ratu."

Akashi mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau yakin hidupku tak akan membosankan?"

"Tentu saja, aku jamin hidupmu akan berwarna setelah kau menemukan cintamu."

Akashi hanya diam lalu memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Nijimura.

"Sepertinya aku lupa tujuanku kemari." Nijimura mencoba mengingat apa sebenarnya tujuannya kembali. "Oh, aku lupa bilang kalau mereka akan menjadi paman."

.

"Akashi, ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan." Midorima menghentikan Akashi, saat Akashi akan memasuki kamar pribadinya. Akashi menatap Midorima sekilas lalu masuk ke kamarnya, menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti.

Akashi duduk, lalu menatap Midorima yang masih berdiri. Ia mengangguk menyuruh Midorima bicara.

"Raja _Astaroth_ meminta untuk mengadakan pertemuan para Raja di kerajaannya." Terang Midorima.

"Apa yang ia inginkan?"

"Aku tidak tau, _nodayo._ Namun Raja _Behemoth_ sepertinya menyetujuinya."

"Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?"

"Mereka belum memutuskan. Jadi, bagaimana?"

Akashi memejamkan matanya. Yah, semua keputusan memang berada ditangannya selaku penguasa tertinggi seluruh kerajaan di dunia iblis. "Baiklah, aku menyetujuinya."

Midorima mengangguk, lalu ia meletakkan boneka jelangkung yang tadi tidak sempat diberikan ke meja dihadapan Akashi. "Lucky item-mu hari ini, _nodayo_."

Akashi hanya mengangguk, tanpa melihat apa yang diberikan oleh Midorima. Ia sudah terbiasa diberikan benda-benda 'aneh', dan kebanyakan benda tersebut akan ia musnahkan tanpa sepengetahuan Midorima.

"Aku pergi." Ucap Midorima lalu meninggalkan kamar Akashi.

Akashi masih belum ingin membuka matanya, ia masih ingin menikmati ketenangan disekitarnya, sebelum ia merasakan aura aneh dari hadapannya.

Ia langsung membuka matanya, dan melihat sebuah boneka aneh dengan paku-paku yang tertancap diseluruh tubuh boneka tersebut. Boneka itu mengeluarkan aura aneh, seolah sedang memanggilnya.

Boneka itu mulai bergetar hebat, dan terlempar ke arahnya sehingga Akashi menangkapnya. Dan Akashi tersadar boneka ini adalah perantara untuk manusia memanggil iblis, itu berarti ia akan ke dunia manusia.

Cahaya kuning mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya, dan Akashi tau ia akan dibawa ke dunia manusia.

 _ **Bumi, ketika Akashi muncul di bumi untuk pertama kalinya…**_

 _Inikah dunia manusia?_ Akashi memandang sekelilingnya dan berhenti saat melihat seorang manusia sedang berlutut dengan mata terpejam. Ia yakin manusia inilah yang memanggilnya melalui boneka yang diberikan oleh Midorima.

"Kau yang memanggilku, manusia?"

Akashi melihat manusia itu membuka matanya dan memekik kaget, menanyakan siapa dirinya. Ini bukan tugasnya menyesatkan manusia, tapi sepertinya tidak ada salahnya untuk bersenang-senang. Ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertamanya.

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou, _the King of the Darkness Kingdom, Lucifer._ Jadi, apa permintaanmu?"

Manusia itu masih tetap berlutut, mulai menceritakan masalahnya kepada Akashi, berharap dapat dibantu.

"-Karena itu saya mohon bantu saya, _Maou-sama_."

Akashi menatapnya bosan, ia bahkan tak merasa bersimpati sama sekali mendengar cerita malang dari manusia tersebut. _Inilah kenapa manusia sangat mudah terjerumus, mereka sangat bodoh dan pemalas,_ pikirnya.

Ia lalu tersenyum miring, "Aku bisa membantumu, Kagami Taiga."

Kagami menatap Akashi berbinar, akhirnya, ia dapat terbebas dari masalah ini. Namun, Kagami teringat akan satu hal yang penting dalam melakukan perjanjian dengan seorang iblis, bukankah harus ada tumbal yang dipertaruhkan?

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Kagami, Akashi menyeringai, "Tentu saja, harus ada yang kau korbankan."

Kagami menelan ludah susah payah, inilah yang ia takutkan. "A-apa yang harus saya lakukan?"

Akashi berpikir sejenak, apa yang harus dilakukan manusia ini untuknya?

 _Ah,_ mungkin itu bisa juga.

"Mudah saja, kau hanya perlu mencarikanku seorang pendamping."

 _Hah_? _!_

Kagami melotot tak percaya, ia gak salah dengar, kan? Seorang Raja Iblis memintanya untuk mencarikannya seorang pendamping. Emang ia biro jodoh apa?

Ia menggeleng pelan, mecoba menganggap permintaan sang Raja Iblis adalah hal biasa.

"Bagaimana caraku mencarinya, _Maou-sama_?"

Akashi memandang Kagami aneh. "Yah, tinggal dicari."

"M-maksud saya bagaimana kriteria anda?"

Akashi nampak berpikir, ia tak memiliki bayangan apapun tentang hal itu. Ia hanya terpikir apa yang dikatakan oleh Nijimura, Nijimura bilang hidupnya berwarna setelah ia ke bumi dan bertemu pendampingnya yang seorang manusia. Jadi, ia pikir mungkin ia harus mencari manusia untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya.

"Yang dapat menghilangkan kebosananku." Jawab Akashi sekenanya.

Kagami melotot, _Hell!_ Bagaimana caranya mencari seseorang yang dapat menghilangkan kebosanan seorang Raja Iblis?

Ia harus mencari orang yang bagaimana?

Orang yang **masokis** gitu? Biar betah disiksa?

Dan yang paling penting Raja Iblis doyannya cewek atau cowok? Takutnya jika dia bawa cewek, rupanya maunya cowok, gimana?

Kalau dia tanya langsung tersinggung, gak ya?

"A-anda masih normal?" Tanya Kagami sesopan mungkin tanpa maksud menyinggung Akashi.

Akashi memicingkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah, bukan itu. Maksud saya, anda ingin dicarikan seorang cewek atau cowok?"

Akashi terpaku. "Cowok."

Sekarang Kagami yang terpaku.

Akashi mulai kesal melihat menusia itu masih diam ditempat. "Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"

"Saya akan mencarinya sekarang." Kagami baru saja akan pergi sebelum Akashi memanggilnya lagi.

"Kau menyuruhku minum air bunga?" Akashi menyipitkan matanya melihat ada sajian kembang bunga dan semangkuk buah-buahan.

Kagami tergagap, "B-bukannya s-setan seperti anda menyukai kembang?"

Akashi menatap Kagami tajam. "Kau pikir aku setan dari kelas rendahan?"

"Sumimasen! Saya akan bawakan yang lain."

.

.

Akashi sadar, ia tidak tau caranya kembali ke dunia iblis. Mencoba untuk tetap tenang, ia mendudukkan dirinya dan meminum _ocha_ yang tadi disiapkan oleh Kagami sambil mereka ulang kejadian yang dialaminya.

Pertama, ia terbawa ke dunia manusia karena boneka aneh yang diberikan Midorima, jadi dia mencari boneka aneh itu, namun ternyata boneka itu tidak ada, kemungkinan boneka tersebut tidak terikut dengannya ke dunia manusia.

Kedua, ia menemukan boneka lain yang mirip dengan boneka itu, yang membedakannya adalah tidak ada paku-paku yang menancap di tubuh boneka, jadi boneka ini pasti milik Kagami.

Ketiga, kedua boneka ini sudah pasti terhubung, itulah kenapa ketika Kagami mencoba memanggil setan dengan boneka ini, boneka yang lain bereaksi aneh.

Jadi, jika boneka yang membawanya kemari, bukankah sudah pasti boneka jugalah jalannya pulang. Tapi, kenapa boneka ini tidak bereaksi apa-apa?

Akashi mencoba tenang kembali, lalu meminum _ocha_ -nya. Namun, sebelum itu kenapa ada manusia lain yang sedang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi dari pintu?

Ia menatap tajam manusia itu cukup lama sebelum suara aneh terdengar entah dari mana.

 _Kruuk~ kruuk~_

"Kau lapar?" Manusia itu melontarkan pertanyaan aneh.

Akashi mengerutkan dahinya. Apa tadi katanya? Lapar?

"Apa itu lapar?"

Akashi dapat menangkap raut terkejut dari wajah datar si manusia .

"Ikuti aku."

Setelah tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya, manusia ini menyuruhnya mengikutinya. Apa-apaan ini? Berani sekali manusia itu memerintah seorang Raja dan pergi begitu saja.

 _Kruuk~ kruuk~_

Suara aneh itu terdengar lagi.

Akashi pikir manusia itu pasti tau penyebab suara aneh itu, sehingga Akashi memutuskan mengikuti perginya manusia itu.

Akashi dapat melihat si manusia sedang menghidangkan sesuatu ke dalam sebuah mangkuk. Ia mendekat ragu, dan tiba-tiba manusia itu menariknya dan menyuruhnya duduk di salah satu kursi. Ia melotot tajam melihat manusia itu mengabaikannya dan malah ikut duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

Ia, Raja Iblis terkuat, bisa-bisanya diperintah seenaknya oleh seorang manusia aneh, dan anehnya lagi, ia menurutinya.

"Makanlah, selagi hangat."

Ia melihat sebuah cairan aneh dengan gumpalan putih mengambang, namun memiliki aroma yang anehnya membuatnya ingin memakannya. Ia bisa saja segera memakannya, tapi bisa saja kan manusia ini menaruh racun kedalamnya.

"Aku sudah makan." Kata manusia itu ketika Akashi menatapnya sekali lagi.

Akashi heran, emangnya ia bertanya?

Ia memilih mengabaikannya dan kembali meneliti cairan di mangkuk.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya si manusia.

"Akashi Seijuurou." Jawab Akashi pendek.

"Dari kapan disini?" Manusia itu bertanya lagi.

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke manusia itu, dan menatap tepat ke iris biru langitnya.

"Untuk apa kau tanyakan hal itu?"

"Hanya ingin tau."

Akashi menaikkan alisnya sedikit. "Apa itu penting?"

"Ya." Akashi dapat melihat si manusia mulai gugup menghadapinya.

Ia mendengus. "Dari semalam." Jawabnya asal, lalu kembali menatap mangkuk.

"Supnya enak, kok. Itu buatan ibuku."

Setelah berpikir panjang, Akashi memutuskan untuk mengambil sendok, dan menyuapkan cairan tersebut ke mulutnya, mencicipi. Sangat enak!

Ia lalu menghabiskan sup tersebut dengan cepat, dan menyuruh si manusia mengisi mangkuknya kembali.

"Jadi, kenal kagami- _kun_ darimana?"

Kenapa manusia ini berani sekali terus-terusan mengajaknya bicara, apalagi dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi itu. Tapi, entah kenapa Akashi tak keberatan sama sekali, ia malah menemukan manusia ini menarik dan sepertinya tidak akan membuatnya bosan.

"Ah, Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri." Ujar manusia itu setelah menggeleng aneh, entah memikirkan apa.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Salam kenal, Akashi- _kun_."

Mungkin, manusia inilah yang dicarinya.

"Tetsuya, kah?" Akashi tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus mau menjadi Ratu-ku!"

.

* * *

Kuroko enggak salah dengar, kan? Pria yang baru saja ia kenal beberapa menit yang lalu, yang ia sangka kekasih sahabatnya, baru saja melamarnya!

Tapi, apa itu bisa disebut melamar? Bukannya itu lebih ke perintah dan bisa saja ini lelucon.

"Itu tidak lucu, Akashi- _kun_." Ucapnya sedatar mungkin.

Akashi mengernyit. "Aku sedang tidak bercanda."

Ia lalu menatap Kuroko tajam. "Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?"

"Bukannya kau kekasih Kagami- _kun_? Maaf saja, aku tidak mungkin mengkhianati sahabatku."

"Tentu saja bukan. Dia tidak menarik sama sekali."

Kuroko menatap Akashi heran. "Kalau bukan, lalu kenapa kau disini? Aku tidak ingat Kagami- _kun_ punya teman sepertimu."

"Temanmu, Kagami, yang memanggilku kemari."

Kuroko mengedipkan matanya, lalu memasang wajah serius.

"Maksudmu, kau pria _panggilan_?"

"Kalian manusia memiliki bahasa yang aneh."

"Seperti kau bukan manusia saja, Akashi- _kun_."

"Memang bukan."

"Lucu sekali, padahal wajah Akashi- _kun_ tidak cocok untuk bercanda."

Akashi menatap tajam Kuroko. "Aku sedang tidak bercanda, Tetsuya. Aku hanya memerintahmu untuk menjadi Ratu-ku."

Kuroko membalas tatapan Akashi datar. "Maaf, Akashi- _kun_. Aku tidak suka diperintah dan lagi aku baru mengenalmu beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Aku tidak suka ditentang, Tetsuya."

"Walau kau tipeku sekalipun, aku tidak mau." Ucap Kuroko dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Akashi memegang sisi wajah Kuroko, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibir keduanya. Awalnya, Kuroko menolak namun lama-kelamaan ia memejamkan matanya, menerima sentuhan Akashi dibibirnya. Akashi memperdalam ciumannya dengan menggigit bibir Kuroko, meminta izin masuk. Namun, seakan tersadar Kuroko langsung mendorong Akashi menjauh.

"Berhentilah menolakku, Tetsuya. Terima saja, kalau kau juga menginginkanku."

"Itu hanya ciuman biasa, aku hanya terbawa suasana tadi." Ucap Kuroko berusaha mempertahankan wajah datarnya, namun rona merah di pipinya masih belum hilang. "Lagipula, kau cukup tampan untuk menjadi first kiss-ku."

Akashi menyeringai, "Kau benar-benar tidak akan membuatku bosan, Tetsuya."

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Ohayou, Konnichiwa, Konbanwa…._ saya kembali

Oh, iya sekedar memberitahu, Kerajaan-kerajaan iblis disini saya namakan berdasarkan Iblis-iblis terkuat, dengan Kerajaan Lucifer yang dipimpin oleh Akashi sebagai kerajaan terkuat.

Terima kasih untuk **Izumi-H** **,** **EmperorVer** **, killua san** , **Hayashi Hana-chan** , **miichan mch** , **Sunsuke UzuChiha** **,** **akakurodays415** **,** **Franada Aland** **,** **cbx,** dan **tasyadewi16** atas reviewsnya,

Dan juga terima kasih untuk favs dan followsnya.

Saya harap saya tidak mengecewakan kalian.

 _Arigatou Gozaimashita._


End file.
